The Occupational Health Branch of the California Department of Public Health proposes to reduce worker illness and injury in California by maintaining and expanding state capacity for occupational health surveillance and intervention. This will be accomplished through conducting a comprehensive program of public health activities (Expanded Program) that includes an Occupational Health Indicator (OHI) Component supplemented by in-depth surveillance of work-related asthma, carpal tunnel syndrome, traumatic fatalities, and pesticide illness. The specific objectives of the OHI Component over the next five years are to: Collect and analyze on an annual basis surveillance data for 19 Occupational Health Indicators and an employment demographics profile; Conduct in-depth, sector-specific analysis of selected indicators and other available data sources, and share these findings with sector stakeholders;Identify and respond to emerging occupational health issues; Collaborate with in-state partners to obtain input to guide the program, gain support to further program goals, and have impact on public health and regulatory policies; Collaborate with other state occupational health programs, the Council of State and Territorial Epidemiologists, and NIOSH on nationwide activities that enhance the development and use of surveillance data and promote interventions to reduce injury and illness; Disseminate surveillance data, investigation findings, public health recommendations, and educational materials through a variety of means to promote safer and healthier workplaces and a broader recognition of the impact of work on health;and Regularly evaluate the accomplishments and impact of the occupational health program (Expanded Program) and develop recommendations for improving effectiveness.